


Little You

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: De-Aged, Gen, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is de-aged before heading back to Vancouver from their last road trip game. Henrik and Alex take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little You

Post game is generally relaxed after wins. Deal with the media, take a shower, head to the bus then plane; road trips that is. They've ended their skid, although they could've had a much better run, the whole team breathes a sigh of relief when Mason pulled his spinorama out of the closet, beating the goaltender with a complex move that hinged on balance and speed. Roberto had been fantastic too, nobody could deny that.

Home is the next thing on their minds. Henrik is looping his belt through his pants and talking to Alex Edler in their native tongue as he straightens, gives himself a once over before turning to address Daniel.

Both swedes fall silent. Daniel isn't, well, Daniel, in fact all that suggests the small boy where Henrik's brother sat is even his brother is the light ginger hair dusting his temple and the folds of clothing - Daniel's clothing - he sits in.

" _Daniel_?" Alex asks, his soft voice rising with shock.

This isn't the first time it's happened, de-aging of a player on their team that is. Roberto was never bothered by it, neither Cory but Henrik had just attested that to them being goalies, they were of a different bread, notoriously known for being strange.

He continues to stare until Daniel's face crunches up and high pitched whine escapes his throat. 

Although Henrik has kids it's Alex who jumps into gear, coddling his near to sobbing team mate to his chest and easily extracting small limbs from too large clothing. 

"Hey, hey," Alex coos, bouncing Daniel in his arms. 

Henrik has dialled Roberto. The goalie is already on the bus and quips up about them being late, Henrik tries to push it from his mind that that is one of Daniel's pet peeves, he cannot stand being late.

He explains the situation quickly, his eyes fixed on the proceedings in front of him. Despite nearly crying Daniel's face has transformed, giggling with each bounce Alex does, pressing his small face to the others shoulder, two soft blue eyes stare back at him.

"It should wear off eventually," Roberto replies over the phone, snapping Henrik's attention away from the two. "In the mean time there's got to be some kids clothes at the Blue Jackets team store. I'll send someone down. Hurry it up though, or we'll be late for take off."

Planes and babies never mix well, Henrik thinks as he ends the call but there can be nothing done about it.

"Lu has sent someone down to the Jackets store to get him something to wear," Henrik says when he notices Alex is looking at him expectantly. "We're gonna have to fly with him like this."

Henrik is pleased when Alex doesn't look dismayed at the news, at least somebody will be able to keep it together. He's captain of the team yet when up in the air he's demoted to fearful flyer, ironically Daniel is usually his comfort - Alex suggests in Daniel's current state it might distract him.

As Roberto promised there is Jacket merchandise set out for Daniel when they get on the bus. Henrik doesn't hate any team but it still feels a tad wrong to dress Daniel in something other than their own colours. Daniel doesn't seem to mind however, his eyes large and curious as they stare up at him.

Maxim had been the most vocal about the whole situation, smiling big when Daniel giggled at his french accent, though he promptly returned Daniel to Henrik's arms when he started to whine. 

The bus ride is uneventful, Henrik sits near the front next to a window, Alex sits to his left and they take turns holding Daniel, switching seats just before the airport because Daniel wants to be in Alex's arms next but doesn't want to leave the window view.

Alex volunteers to bring their luggage onto the plane and when they arrive Henrik finds himself settling down next to a window with Daniel once again in his arms.

His brother has been well behaved so far, Henrik hopes it'll last. When Alex joins them Daniel reaches out, his small hands open as he leans toward the other swede. They switch again and Henrik leans back in his seat, sighing loudly as he watches Daniel wrap his small hands around two of Alex's long fingers. He giggles and Henrik smiles.

The smiling doesn't last long. Only twenty minutes into the flight Daniel begins to cry, his shrill wails are barely drowned out by the noise of the engines. Those playing poker or reading immediately put headphones on, crank up their music, hoping to find any bit of peace in doing so.

Henrik has kids but Daniel isn't his kid, they are brothers, twins and for whatever reason he can't pinpoint why Daniel is so upset. His small nose is red, his cheeks damp from continuous crying and despite whatever Henrik does or offers him nothing works. Alex can't figure it out either and soon opts for putting his headphones on too and shutting his eyes.

"Daniel," Henrik tries but the small form in his arms doesn't listen. "Daniel," he tries again, his voice sing-song. It gets the tiny swedes attention, for a split second his wailing abates and two glassy blue eyes look up at Henrik. A hiccup wracks Daniel's body before his face contorts and he's crying again. 

Casting a quick look around the plane (everyone has their headphones on), Henrik returns his attention to Daniel. 

"Daniel," he sings softly and Daniel quiets down. His brother looks at him expectantly and Henrik has to smile because despite being younger and so much smaller he sees so much of _his_ Daniel in the little face before him. One more glance around and Henrik begins to hum a tune before singing softly in swedish. It's a lullaby, one he remembers from years ago. 

He wouldn't say he's a good singer, he most certainly is self conscious about it, but with everybody tuned out and only Daniel to hear he doesn't mind.

Somehow between singing and rubbing his brothers back, Daniel settles and Henrik cocoons him in a thin complimentary blanket given to them along with pillows for the flight. Tucked away and having worn himself out with his crying Daniel nuzzles against Henrik's chest, eyes closed. 

"That's it," Henrik murmurs shutting his own eyes. He drifts off for a second and suddenly the plane is pitching violently to one side, jumping in the process, a loud rumbling fills his ears. Henrik jerks awake, aware of the fact that Daniel isn't in his arms. The rumbling subsides as the plane slows on the runway. 

Across from him Alex is reading and beside him is a sight for tired eyes. Daniel is back, properly sized, staring down at his iphone as he checks his email. 

"You're back." Henrik says, straightening, the shock of landing wearing off.

"Yeah," Daniel replies, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"You slept through most of the flight," Alex informs and Henrik doesn't bother asking when Daniel changed back - he doesn't care, he's just glad his brother is back. 

He can't help himself when he unbuckles his seatbelt despite the monotone voice asking they all remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop and wraps his arms around Daniel.

Alex pointedly looks away as Henrik nuzzles into Daniel's shoulder, sighing as his twin returns the embrace.

"I missed you," he whispers and Daniel nods against him.

"You shouldn't have, I was with you the entire time," comes the reply, "I was with both of you."

When they part Daniel gives Alex a grateful smile and Henrik can't help but embrace the other swede in turn.

"You're quite charming as a kid," Alex mutters running a hand through his wispy blonde hair as Henrik pulls back. "Other than the crying. Gave me a headache."

"You slept though the worst of it," Henrik laughs as he stands, the go ahead by the plane staff finally given. 

"Also slept through Hank's singing," Daniel says, chuckling when Henrik looks at him horrified. 

Alex on the other hand looks interested. 

"Singing?"

"Yeah, he's good at it," Daniel replies and Henrik watches as the two gather their luggage and head to the front. He follows in their steps, smiling at the playful ribbing he takes from Alex Burrows.

His singing doesn't matter, with his eyes glued to Alex and Daniel's backs he strides down the stairs. He's just glad everything is back to normal, glad he's got Daniel back.


End file.
